Dear Future
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: Loosely based on the events of Tagdimension Blanc, only the characters are all humans living as high school girls. The girls already had their own plans for the future after graduating, except for Neptune. This was a story of Neptune's struggles to come up with her own. A bit more serious than my usual. Not really good, just trying to explore new ideas.


Dear Future

Hyperdimension High School.

This year would be the final one of the four girls.

Neptune the energetic class clown.

Noire the serious class rep.

Vert the stylish geek.

Blanc the short-fused bookworm.

"Who are you calling short-fused!"

My bad, let me rephrase it. Blanc, the 'stoic' book-fan.

During this year there'd be no more club activities for them, it's all about preparing for entrance exams. Both Vert and Noire also delegated the position of both prez and vice-prez some time ago. Blanc finished filming the zombie movie with Neptune, garnering quite a good reception—at least enough to keep the school from closing.

Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram would be able to continue their study in here.

Lots of different people with their aspirations, each aiming for the future they sought. Some worked hard on it ever since a long time ago, while others just went along with the flow.

One, in particular, prefers to go at their own pace.

Xxx

During a certain lunch break, a black-haired girl in twin-tails yelled at her friend: a girl with lilac hair, tied with joystick-shaped ribbons at both side; she had a small and cutely stature,

"Neptune! Why didn't you fill the printouts? Ms. Histoire already reminded you lots of times already. You've also been called to the counseling room, where on Gamindustri were you?"

The girl in particular just smiled whilst merrily eating her custard pudding.

"I haven't decided 'bout college or work. Both of them seem really difficult."

"This is why I worry 'bout your future sometimes..."

"Ahaha, Lil' me will write it when inspiration struck."

"Good grief..." she pulled out a chair and sat next to her, taking out her homemade lunch, seeing her friend still munching pudding, she blurted "You're still just eating these again! Where's your lunch?"

"This is mine, you see." Neptune giggled, "Nepgear made those enriched ones with balanced vitamins and minerals. It was comparable to a full set meal."

"...I forgot your little sister is that kind of genius. In comparison..."

"Every person had their talent, but if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree-"

"Right, right. I've had enough of your antics. Let's just eat shall we?"

"Already finished mine though."

"Huh..."

The lilac girl got off from her desk and went straight to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Grabbin' some bread."

Noire half expected her to ask for the share—she actually made a bit too much and wrapped it in a separate box for Neptune, but...

"W-wait...I made a little extra...I don't especially make it for you, okay?"

The notion caused the lilac girl's steps to slow down and she made a complete turn towards her seat.

"Thankies, Noire!"

She gave the box to Neptune-when she opened it, her eyes went wide.

Noire's actual lunch was in the box given to the lilac girl, and the one she ate was the extra. She quietly sighed and ate like usual—at least it'd be a good way to diet.

"By the way, Neptune. Why do you still want to eat bread, you just ate that nutritious pudding right?"

"Every delicate girl has an extra room for sweets."

It struck a nerve in the black-haired girl, who painstakingly tried counting calories due to little bits she's gaining. Most likely, it's just her chest growing?

"...I swear you'll get fat in no time."

"I exercise a lot, it's fine."

"Geez..."

In the midst of two girls eating lunch, Vert and Blanc joined in; holding plastic bags containing the stuff they brought from the cafeteria.

They immediately chimed in a conversation topic, starting with Vert:

"What do you guys write in? I'm picking business administration, I wish to open up a butler cafe in the future."

"I will consider literary arts. If I couldn't write a novel, doing the script for movies or tv shows is not bad."

Blanc quietly sipped on the tea she brought after calmly speaking her mind.

"As for me uh...I want to be a teacher."

Noire lied of course. She kind of submitted the printouts earlier, not wanting any of her friends to figure it out.

"Really? As much I think teaching suit you, didn't you wanted to make cosplay outfits? Or even cos-"

"I-it's just a hobby, alright!" Noire cuts off Vert who was about to blurt out one of her 'secrets' although most people already knew about it.

"Come to think of it, Neptune. You still haven't filled out your choice yet." Blanc made the other girls turn towards her, who acted like she's not a part of this conversation.

"Well, it's kinda hard choice. I don't exactly have any stuff I'm good at..."

"That's not true. I know you are able to sing and dance well, in addition to that you're also cute. Do you want to try being an idol?" Vert went to the producer mode, just like the time she coached Rom and Ram, Noire and Uni, also Neptune and Nepgear for the joint cultural festival some time ago. They performed as idol pairs and the Nep sisters' performance was great, along with everyone else.

"You're also pretty good at gathering help like in our film-making, you might be a good producer in the future if you work on it." Blanc also chimed in.

"Well, since you have talent in working with people, Neptune...you might get some ideas. In the end, it's all up to you."

Even if Noire tried her best to smile at her worrisome friend, the lilac girl could still sense some unease from her, as well the others.

Despite their support, what Neptune felt was the complete opposite. There was a feeling of pressure. As if, the more they urged her, deciding what's best was a lot harder than before.

She had all those words to reject her friends' ideas, but she just couldn't seem to form the exact words. In the end, she could only nod.

"...hopefully I'm able to decide."

The lunch break ended soon and the class restarted.

Xxx

What do you want to do in the future?

Neptune wasn't especially smart. The main reason she was able to move up grades was due to the school on the verge of closing. Most of the time, she couldn't understand what's being taught in class. It's only due to the support of her friends, she's able to make it so far. Her love for the school was due to the people she cared for the most being here.

Those girls: Noire, Blanc, Vert had been with her for a long time.

What made it especially painful was, no matter what she decides—she would still be separated from the friends that supported her.

She didn't want to say goodbye, ever.

Deep down, she knew about her lack of interest in academics, so going to college was off. All these coming to class was just for meeting up with the girls. She wished for this moment of status quo to last however long it could, not caring if eventually, she'd be hurting even more from the separation.

"Would I be strong enough to stand on my own? What would happen if I actually took a job, and had even fewer things in common with them?"

Neptune wasn't especially a hard-working girl. It only due to the support of her friends and on those relevant to her interests, she was able to give her all. If it's something like working in a convenience store or so, she doubts whether her life would be happy. Doing the same boring things each day; being yelled by her boss every time, living in fear of making mistakes.

Existing in a world far away from those who held her dear. Even today's technology like phone and the internet wasn't sufficient to bridging that relationship.

How about Nepgear? With her going to college or working, there'd be even less time spent with the lovable little sister as well.

She felt hopeless.

All the time in the class were spent in a dilemma. Noire's gaze was filled with concern. Blanc and Vert next door, also got the same unease which made them unable to concentrate like usual.

Xxx

Some time had passed.

Seeing as today would be the deadline for her decision, Neptune went to the counselor's office.

A small blond lady wearing office outfit, who might be mistaken for a grade-schooler sat behind the desk.

"Welcome, Neptune. Please have a seat."

She did exactly so, quietly sat down facing her; all those energetic vibes of her were not present.

"Ms. Histoire, I..."

"Feel free to speak your mind. The school was grateful for your help during that time, we would do our best to aid you."

Looking straight to the counselor's eyes, she replied to her after few deep breaths.

"I...have already made my decision, no worries."

She slowly broke to a smile and wrote her answers on the spot.

Neither the plans to study in college or working were checked, instead, she wrote this.

"After graduation, I wish to take one year time off to slowly rethink my priorities. That is all."

Ms. Histoire gaped a bit in surprise but she swiftly regained her composure. With an enervating smile, she answered.

"Very well."

Xxx

It's almost one year since that time.

Instead of thinking about her future, Neptune underwent the life of a shut-in, which caused a lot of worries for Nepgear.

"Sis, aren't you going to study for the entrance exams?"

"Zzz..."

Instead of the study materials, there were piles of manga, anime posters, figurines, and a lot of otaku-related things.

The room would be filled with molds if not for the little sister's regular clean up. It was the day off; clock showing near lunch yet the lilac girl were still dozing fast.

Nepgear was envious on how her big sis still look so cute like a loli, even when she's nearing 19 years old; how she never gets fat, even with her slob lifestyle: little to no exercise and mass intake of junk-foods.

"Geez...big sis, please get your grip already! What would Noire and the others say if they know you're like this?"

With a cute harrumph, Nepgear slid the curtains open and turned off the air conditioner. As the room was still filled with comfy chill, Neptune only rolled around while making adorable 'funyan' noises, causing the lilac sister to

blush.

"I won't lose!"

She carried Neptune along with her blanket and moved her to the living room sofa, while she cleaned the mess.

Feeling the droplets of sweat from the hot, air-conditioner-less room—the sleepyhead finally roused from her dreams.

"What an unfamiliar ceiling..."

"Gamindustri to sis..." Nepgear waved her hands on Neptune's face a few times. The sofa was near the dining table, as she could see the usual set for lunch.

The lilac girl's portion didn't contain eggplants like usual.

Even if Neptune lived as a shut-in, there's one thing she got punctual: eating Nepgear's home-cooked meals. Whenever there's one ready, she'd be up.

That was if the lilac sister wasn't forcing her to get it straight.

The sisters' went to eat and when they're done, the serious topic started up again.

"Sis, it's nearly been a year since you want a timeout. You had a good reason at that time, saying well-thought things like 'deciding my future needs a careful consideration' but I didn't think you would neglect it so soon, sis."

"Nep jr, I'm not smart like you or hardworking like Noire and the others. The only reason I'm motivated-you guys are with me. It's impossible to choose when either way, I'll be alone having to fight on my own."

"...this isn't like you, sis. You're never so pessimistic. Come to think of it, your reason for wanting a year of time out wasn't what I expect either."

"It's just didn't feel the same without them around. I have to think much harder, I knew we will part ways one day."

"What about following after Noire? She's the one you get along the most."

"I didn't follow them because I respect their own passion. You know how bad my grades are, even when I'm still with them. No matter how deep our friendships, it couldn't change what I'm good or bad with."

"In short, you didn't believe you'd pass in the first place?"

"Pretty much. Even if I did, my lack of passion would be like an insult to the ones earnestly pursuing it."

"...and you had no work that suits you, sis?"

"Un."

"What about modeling and idol work—you are so cute it's such a waste..."

"No way, it's a pain. I prefer my days to be peaceful so I can laze around whenever I want. I don't want any creepy stalkers hounding me and I really hate putting on a charade."

"You don't really have anything you want to do?"

"I don't think, after we're separated, I could be serious in any single thing I do."

"I really hate to say this but, life doesn't work that way sis. You can take your time pondering about many things, but once it's gone, there's no turning back."

"It's easy for you to say that because you're smart."

"I don't think you are stupid at all. Even the usually bright Uni find it difficult to converse with me like this when you could easily follow through my conversation. This means you're at least as smart or even smarter than me, sis."

"That's impossible."

"I know you a lot more than you think. Please state the real reason you're shutting yourself. It's okay, I will try my best to understand."

Neptune coughed few times.

"I think it all starts when I got the vision from the future me. After that, I began to see that life was actually rather pointless."

"Go on."

Xxx

It was much too real to be a dream and much too long to simply be one.

It's like the years passing by, she had experienced during one night. She wanted to cry her hearts out, yet not a single teardrop would fall.

Entering a college in which she didn't manage to learn anything useful. Had to work her ass off repaying student loans.

Working on a company which often had overtime work but no extra pay, while only offering minimum wage. Not to mention, the additional abuse she had to receive from her co-workers.

Ended up getting married to someone she didn't even like and raising a family of bratty children that didn't respect their parents in the first place. It didn't even account to how indifferent was the husband to everything.

A divorce and child custody followed but her family only wished to take the child, while she herself got disowned for no reason.

During that entire time, she thought and thought again—what's the meaning in this? Why did I just go on with the flow, without thinking? Did this world actually care about my happiness at all?

She had one last ounce of regret:

"If only I didn't follow Noire at first, things may not end up this way."

...but her last words:

"It's not her fault. I should actually choose my own path. Even if we're all friends, in the end, we're all different people, with our own sets of ideals. I should actually realize my own dream instead of blindly following whatever shines in front of me."

The present her recalled the last bit most strongly.

...and that's how she began to shut herself from others. Yet, that path, was it really the one meant to take alone?

Xxx

At the end of the story, Neptune was deep in her sister's embrace.

One thing which didn't exist on that 'nightmare' was Nepgear, she began to sob profusely on Neptune's chest, saying it was her fault that the lilac girl felt alone.

'Not only I didn't try to understand you all this time...I forced you to reveal such things."

"It's not your fault."

"I don't think life should be like that. I don't think reality sho1uld only be filled with cruel and sad things."

"It could have been worse. Maybe the marriage would come first and it was with a drug dea-"

"Stop it, sis! I had enough of you thinking all such bleak things when we're still young."

Nepgear broke the embrace and stared right at her sister's eyes, with face still riddled with traces of tears.

"Nep jr...I have decided. The college's money from our parents would just be wasted on me. Use it to get to a good school after graduating."

"Sis, why don't you believe in me more? If it's for you, I can try much harder to attain a full scholarship! Why do you belittle yourself too much? Have you forgotten your achievements when making the movie?"

"...but that's because you guys are there with me."

"I don't believe the movie would be that successful if you didn't do your best. It wouldn't be like it was now, if you're not here. Why didn't you realize it after all this time?"

"Nep jr, please tell me the truth. Is there something only I can do?"

"I will give back the question. Do you think there's something special in me, Noire, Vert, Blanc, even Ms. Histoire—that you just felt, nothing was the same without them?"

"I do. I really shouldn't promise them, that I will just rely on myself and make my decision alone—during this entire year."

"Can I just be honest with you for a bit, sis?"

"Do your worst..."

The lilac girl only nod while letting out a sigh, but she didn't expect for her own sister to press her lips against hers.

This caused her face to rise exponentially in temperature and her conscious mind became all fuzzy.

Her sister also tried her hardest on keeping a straight face.

"What if I told you-I'm holding back my urges all this time, with you around? What if your friends: Noire, Blanc, and Vert also felt the same way?"

"...but they never seem like that to me."

"You're just too dense, sis. Someone like you wouldn't understand unless they said it outright. As for me...I'm still too embarrassed...but you finally get it, right?"

"I don't know, but, can we do it again?"

"Stupid sis!"

Hiding her extremely flustered face, Nepgear holed up in her room all afternoon.

While Neptune could only retort in her mind.

"Isn't making everyone else gay for you, not your specialty—Nep Jr?"

To think about it again, she never was one for serious pondering like this. It's not like her at all and she believed she sucked at it.

Yet it still stands that she did not enjoy the strict atmosphere in college. What mattered was finding the place she could belong to. Somewhere she's truly needed.

...and thus, she decided for her future.

"I'm going to marry Nepgear."

"...and Noire, Blanc, Vert—even Ms. Histoire."

While it may be true she wasn't the one to accomplish things, it was due to her support, everything got wrapped up nicely.

She vowed, from now on, to support everyone she loves, while they're doing their best. Their dreams would become hers; so does their smiles and happiness.

At least, it'd be nice—she thought, if the future wasn't something trodden alone, but something they could walk together with hands held firmly.

This may not be the most realistic goal to have, but Neptune thought, it's okay as long she got one.

It's too much of a pain to think of another, so might as well just stick with it.

Dear Future - FIN

Endnote: it's probably my first time doing something like this. Serious-oriented things are my main weakness for the longest time while it comes to storywriting. That's why I end everything on a more comedic note.

The story already end up in the backburner for quite a long time, I forgot since when. To be honest, I'm not really proud of this. I was just trying to convey a message, that even when you're down in the dumps, the solution doesn't have to be something complicated. Even a lil' thing that makes you laugh will do.

Sorry if my writing didn't translate well. I just couldn't seem to get motivated if I try to make it as perfect as possible. Rather, I got a lot more motivated when I want to screw things up a bit. Weird huh. Well, I probably write or do some other stuff because I want to screw up in one way or another. Life's been pretty strict lately, it sucks.

That would be all, whether or not you enjoy the story, thanks for taking your time to read thus far! :D


End file.
